A bus arrangement can be used in automation technology, for example. A bus arrangement typically has one coordinator and several subscribers. The subscribers can be embodied as actuators or sensors. The actuators can be switching devices, such as contactors, motor starters and circuit breakers, command devices and frequency converters. Safety-critical processes use a safety subscriber and a safety coordinator, frequently using a safety address. The address can be set manually, for example with dual in-line package switches, abbreviated to DIP switches.